<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Внесение правок by emhilda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464380">Внесение правок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda'>emhilda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mini, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацу жив. Жив настолько, что Зереф теряет себя от счастья. Но это не мешает ему желать внести в гримуар несколько правок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Внесение правок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/40ea0ef340e78a241c14ea942ffd4172.png"> Kнига</a> "ЭНД".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Счастью Зерефа не было предела. Его дорогой брат был во плоти. Его движения, его смех и улыбка, его жалобы и слёзы. Нацу был живым, настоящим. Жизнерадостным, смешливым, непослушным и своенравным. Таким, каким его запомнил Зереф. Таким, каким он его записал.</p><p>Оживлённый рассказ Нацу о нелепом зелёном зайце, который умеет менять цвет, сбился на секунду. Нацу заёрзал на коленях Зерефа, привлекая внимание. Детское лицо озарило удивление и любопытство. Нацу смотрел в сторону пруда, к которому некоторое время назад пришло на водопой семейство оленей. Он дёрнулся, порываясь встать, но Зереф удержал его, разворачивая к себе, пряча лицо на груди. Он сжал брата в крепких объятиях. Олени завалились головами в пруд. На их тела опали пожухлые листья. Тишину разбил треск сухих стволов и плеск воды, повалились деревья. Зереф наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Нацу в висок, не отрывая взгляда от места, где поваленные деревья погребли под собой всю семью. Он совсем упустил момент, когда Нацу потянулся к нему, цепляясь за шею, чтобы поцеловать в щёку.</p><p>— Пойдём смотреть на зайца? — невинно предложил он с застывшим взглядом, наклоняя голову в сторону. Словно заворожённый Зереф поддался, склонившись идя следом за Нацу, который не выпускал его руки, едва обхватывая часть ладони.</p><p>Они оказались возле солнечной поляны. Заяц и вправду был зелёным, отчего почти сливался с сочной травой, выделяясь только чёрными глазами, носом и усами. Нацу жестом попросил Зерефа не выходить полностью из-за огромного валуна и с широкой улыбкой понёсся к поляне. Животные всегда любили его Нацу. Они шли к нему сами, подставляясь под ласкающие руки, поворачивая морды, позволяя тереться об себя щекой. Этот же заяц затрясся и припал к земле. Он даже не дёрнулся, чтобы убежать, как наверняка сделал бы при встрече с другим человеком. Казалось, что заяц вот-вот испустит дух. Нацу схватил его за голову. Задняя лапа была неестественно выгнута, одно ухо надорвано — и рана выглядела ещё свежей. Заяц задрыгал лапами, но было уже поздно.</p><p>— Смотри! — окликнул Нацу, но даже этот чудесный голос не смог заставить Зерефа сделать хоть одно движение. — Зереф, ну! — он перехватил зайца за уши и подбежал к валуну, из-за которого выглядывал Зереф.</p><p>— Гляди, он умеет менять цвет.</p><p>За мгновенье рука превратилась в когтистую лапу и медленно проткнула пушистый бок, и кровь полилась толчками, стоило Нацу вытащить из него демонические пальцы. Зерефа затошнило так же быстро, как и кровь окрашивала зелёную шерсть. Нацу вновь погрузил пальцы в тушу, доставая кишки как ожерелье.</p><p>— Я проверил: у них всех такая длинная трубочка. Как она помещается внутри?</p><p>Нацу потряс зайца так, что у того оторвалось истерзанное ухо. От неожиданности Нацу выпустил зайца из рук, и тот свалился Зерефу под ноги. — Ну вот, — разочарованно протянул Нацу. — Но ты видел, да? Он был зелёным! А потом чёрным! Это от крови, да?</p><p>Нацу подбежал к Зерефу, врезаясь в колени, обхватывая их необычно сильными для ребёнка руками, совсем не замечая, как хрустнул под его ногами маленький череп.</p><p>— Мои волосы тоже потемнеют от крови? Они станут такие же как твои?</p><p>Казалось, колени вот-вот подогнутся, и Зереф упадёт, разбиваясь об огромный валун. Малодушно и мимолётно он захотел, чтобы так и произошло много лет назад. Но чудом он нашёл в себе силы поднять Нацу на руки. Тот обхватил его шею, вновь гипнотизируя взглядом.</p><p>— Почему ты так сделал? — Зереф с усилием отвернулся и зашагал по опустевшей выжженной тьмой тропе, смотря на растерзанных животных, которых раньше не было видно за зарослями кустарников.</p><p>— Показать тебе зайца.</p><p>— Но ты навредил, сделал ему больно. Ты лишил его жизни.</p><p>— Навредил? Больно? — Нацу растягивал слова, будто оценивая каждую букву на вкус. — Не понимаю, — он рассмеялся, вонзая своим смехом в Зерефа тысячи иголок.</p><p>Зереф опустил Нацу на землю, достал из сумки кинжал.</p><p>— Дай руку.</p><p>Нацу послушно протянул её ладонью вверх, с интереом следя за кинжалом. Зереф сделал вдох-выдох и надрезал маленькую ладонь. Если бы он мог, то проклял бы себя сильнее, чем это сделал Анкселам.</p><p>Нацу даже не поморщился, но Зереф всё равно спросил:</p><p>— Что ты чувствуешь?</p><p>В ответ лишь пожали плечами. Нацу провёл порезанной ладонью по волосам, вымазывая их собственной кровью. Дёрнул за самую длинную прядь, рассмотрел её и разочарованно протянул:</p><p>— Не чёрные.</p><p>Зереф сглотнул вязкую слюну. Он должен проверить. Он должен был сделать это гораздо раньше.</p><p>— Думаю, что моя подойдёт, — Зереф ободряюще улыбнулся Нацу, протягивая ему нож. Он повертел его в руках, поднял глаза. Улыбка Нацу сползла с лица, когда Зереф протянул ему и свою ладонь. — Уверен, что тогда они станут чёрными.</p><p>Ложь. Он должен соврать, чтобы проверить. У Нацу, как и у всех этериасов, должен быть инстинкт убить Зерефа.</p><p>— Нет, — он завертел головой, смотря по сторонам, словно искал объяснения или поддержки.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Не хочу.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Зереф — не заяц! — Нацу выронил нож и отбежал дальше по тропе. Остановился, тяжело дыша. Нацу обернулся, весь заплаканный. — Я не хочу в это играть. Не буду, даже если ты захочешь.</p><p>___</p><p>Зереф навестил Игнила снова, не в силах сопротивляться тяге. Он не мог оставить единственное дорогое существо в своей жизни. Зереф каждый раз боялся, что однажды он вернётся, а Нацу не обратит на него внимания, не улыбнётся, не побежит к нему, не засыплет вопросами или историями, жалобами на Гаджила и восторгом от Анны.</p><p>Перед тем, как он подошёл к нужному месту, его перехватила Анна. Она крепко сжала его плечо, не пугаясь проклятья. Она знала, что пока рядом Нацу, Зерефа не интересует ничья жизнь и благополучие, и ей самой ничего не грозило.</p><p>— Скажи, что ты нашёл решение. Я не смогу приглядывать за Нацу как раньше. Только пока ты рядом и навещаешь его, он прислушивается. Это заложено в нём. И даже если он забудет всё, после того как Игнил начнёт вырабатывать антитела, он может продолжить так себя вести.</p><p>У Анны были тёмные следы под заплаканными глазами, а между бровей пролегла первая морщина. Он знал, что недавно Анна должна была попрощаться с любимым мужем и дочерью, обрекая себя на годы одиночества. Зереф не стал отвечать, только покачал головой.</p><p>Нацу прыгал и бегал по траве, уклоняясь от острых когтей пятиметрового в холке тигра. Игнил наблюдал за ним с вершины горы и громогласно хохотал:</p><p>— Огнедышащий кузнечик!</p><p>Зереф опёрся на дерево, стараясь не обнаруживать себя, но за годы обучения магии Убийц Драконов обоняние Нацу возросло во сто крат. Он отвлёкся, поворачиваясь в сторону Зерефа, и тем самым подставил левую руку под когти. Анна вскрикнула, но не впала в ступор, поэтому отскочила от Зерефа подальше. Но он не успел ничего сделать. Нацу повернулся к тигру и поджёг его огромной струёй огня. Та увеличилась до огромного потока, сжигая мечущееся в агонии животное пока то не затихло. Игнил уже не смеялся, но и не показывал ни капли осуждения. Зереф в который раз подумал, правильно ли было оставить Нацу на воспитание дракону. Пусть теперь Игнил и был мирным, но когда-то он мог также испепелить деревню и сотни людей.</p><p>Нацу тем временем закашлялся, отплёвываясь чем-то похожим на магму.</p><p>— Фу, воняет.</p><p>Он подошёл к опалённой туше, с лёгкостью разжал огромную пасть. Нацу осмотрел причудливую челюсть, полную голубых сверкающих клыков. Выдрал один и понёсся с ним в сторону Анны, которая прикрыла рот ладонью, борясь с тошнотой. Наверное, она тоже в который раз пожалела, что ввязалась в воспитание учеников драконов и Нацу в частности.</p><p>— Анна! — Нацу завертелся вокруг неё. Его щёки покраснели. Он протянул Анне клык, потом тут же одёрнул руку, вытер её об штанину, оставляя на ней следы грязи, пепла и крови. — Сделаешь из него серёжку?</p><p>Анна с нечитаемым лицом забрала клык.</p><p>— Для чего тебе серьга?</p><p>Нацу повернулся в сторону Зерефа, но отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто в чём-то провинился.</p><p>— Стинг все уши прожужжал, как ему хочется поскорее стать взрослым. В городе я видел у взрослых серьги, так что когда у Стинга будет серёжка, то может он наконец заткнётся?</p><p>Он дождался от Анны медленного кивка и опрометью подбежал к Зерефу, намереваясь запрыгнуть ему на спину, но Зереф увернулся, перехватывая его за талию. Нацу всё это время не замечал, кровоточащей раны. Зереф поднял взгляд на Игнила, тот молча покачал головой, давая понять, что ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Скучал? — спросил Зереф, взял Нацу удобней и понёс подальше от позеленевшей Анны.</p><p>— Не-а, — обиженно протянул Нацу.</p><p>Зереф усадил его на нагретый солнцем пень, достал из сумы бинты и спирт. Он знал, что на Нацу всё заживёт как на собаке, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.</p><p>— Подержи, — он передал их Нацу и следом вытащил из сумы книгу «ЭНД» и перо.</p><p>Воспитание Игнила и Анны не дало тех плодов, на которые рассчитывал Зереф. Магии и работе в команде он мог обучить и сам. Нацу не хватало понимания обычных человеческих понятий. Забота, защита, боль, жизнь, смерть. Он сплошь состоял из инстинктов. Он любил и умел сражаться, магия огня далась ему так просто, словно он с ней родился. Та лишь совсем немного ослабла, когда Зерефу пришлось на время запечатать силу демона. Нацу теперь не мог менять форму, не мог с прежней лёгкостью крушить камни и разворачивать землю. Не мог так просто разодрать животное. Теперь ему была подвластна только магия огня. И хорошо это было или плохо — покажет время.</p><p>Зереф столько раз перечитывал книгу, столько раз пытался найти ошибку, но только глубже погружался в бессилие. Он пытался вспомнить время, когда вся семья был жива. Пытался вспомнить, чувствовал ли Нацу боль тогда. Зереф понимал, что из-за противоречивой магии и проклятия он начинает сходить с ума, отчего память играла с ним в игры, показывая Нацу-из-прошлого таким же бесчувственным, но в момент просветления Зереф вспоминал, как Нацу плакал всю неделю, когда от старости умер их кот. Вспоминал, как Нацу перед смертью хватался за его руку дрожащими в судороге пальцами и повторял как заведённый: «Больно, больно, больно».</p><p>Перо выпало из рук. Зереф не осознавал, что собирался сделать. Что он хотел исправить? С «ЭНД» не получилось бы как с Ларкейдом. Потому что «ЭНД» на самом деле был Нацу, пусть и книгой, в которой Зереф допустил неизвестную ошибку. Пальцы невольно сжались на корешке так сильно, что оставили на обложке вмятину и борозды. Зереф услышал хруст бумаги и вскрик. Нацу, зажмурившись, прижал ладонь к ране. Он открыл рот и задышал как выброшенная на берег рыба.</p><p>— Что это? — он всхлипнул. — Зереф, что это?</p><p>Зереф отложил книгу в сторону, не веря. Отнял бутылку со спиртом и бинты.</p><p>— Будет неприятно.</p><p>— Как склизкая каша?</p><p>— Почти.</p><p>С первыми каплями Нацу закричал. От неожиданного звука рука дрогнула, проливая половину бутыля. Последний раз Зереф слышал его крик, когда тот, задолго до своей смерти, свалился в яму и разодрал коленки до крови. Нацу вцепился в пень и тяжело задышал.</p><p>— Лучше бы я кашу съел.</p><p>Зереф перемотал руку, аккуратно вытер подсыхающие слёзы.</p><p>— Это «боль».</p><p>Нацу шмыгнул носом.</p><p>— «Навредить» — это причинять боль другим, — продолжил Зереф. Он погладил Нацу по голове, сел на траву рядом. — Если сильно навредить, то кто-то перестанет жить. Например, больше не будет бегать по лесу, играть у ручья, драться с Гаджилом и слушать Анну.</p><p>Зереф посмотрел на измятую книгу. В ней не было ошибок. Она была идеальна, будто её создал сам бог. Осталась последняя надежда. Если этот излом на корешке вернул Нацу ощущение боли, быть может, он вернул ему потребность убить Зерефа?</p><p>— Если кто-то захочет навредить Анне и Венди, что ты сделаешь?</p><p>Нацу повернул голову. Он больше не плакал, на его лице застыло непонимание.</p><p>— Почему кто-то захочет на-вре-дить им?</p><p>— Просто этот кто-то — злой.</p><p>— Злой? — Нацу сполз на землю, усаживаясь Зерефу под бок.</p><p>— Как тигр, который ранил тебя.</p><p>Нацу провёл рукой по повлажневшим от крови бинтам.</p><p>— Тогда его надо убить, — ни на секунду не затормозил с ответом Нацу, словно ему были неизвестны слова «остановить» или «обезвредить». Зереф знал, что это не так. Анна рассказывала ему обо всех занятиях и происшествиях.</p><p>Зереф взял ладони Нацу в свои и сжал сильнее чем нужно. Нацу поморщился, но рук не выдернул.</p><p>— А если этот «кто-то» буду я?</p><p>— Нет. Не будешь.</p><p>Зереф дёрнул за руки, причиняя боль, проклиная себя за это, но Нацу всё ещё не сделал и попытки освободиться.</p><p>— Представь, что это буду я. Злой тигр, который оставит Анну и Венди истекать кровью. Злой тигр, который выпотрошит их, как однажды ты сделал с зайцами. С воробьями, лисицей, медведем. Или же будет жечь их, пока их кожа не почернеет, а крики не смолкнут.</p><p>С каждым произнесённым словом глаза Нацу открывались шире. Он не произносил ни слова и уже не кривился от боли, хотя Зереф так сжал его запястья, что не обойдётся без синяков.</p><p>— Ты не станешь так делать.</p><p>— Стану.</p><p>— Нет, — упрямо протянул Нацу, глядя исподлобья. Он впервые попробовал освободить руки. — Ты не сделаешь этого.</p><p>— Почему, Нацу? — Зереф потянул его на себя. Близко, глаза в глаза. — Почему не сделаю? Ты знаешь, кто я. Ты знаешь, что я сделал и продолжаю делать. Так почему же ты думаешь, что я никогда не наврежу им?</p><p>— Потому что.</p><p>«ЭНД» был демоном и был его братом. Зереф сам воссоздал его таким. Но как никогда он проклинал его упрямство. Этот дух оказался сильнее темнейшей магии, это из-за него Нацу не слушал инстинкта. Пока что он слишком мал для того, чтобы одолеть Зерефа, хоть как-то навредить, но даже так, он должен был хотя бы немного показывать свою агрессию в его сторону, а не тянуться, как цветок к солнцу.</p><p>Зереф не был солнцем. Зереф был затмением.</p><p>Он выхватил из-за пояса кинжал и приставил к тонкой шее. Нацу, кажется, задержал дыхание.</p><p>— Чтобы освободиться, — Зереф до хруста сжал детское запястье, — тебе придётся причинить мне боль, — он придавил лезвие сильнее, проступила кровь.</p><p>Нацу поступил так, как мог поступить только он: своенравно наплевал на условия. Он резко наклонился, отчего нож погрузился глубже. Зереф с ужасом проследил, как лезвие проскользнуло по шее, как хлынула кровь, как Нацу завалился рядом на траву, как из его рта тоже потекла кровь. Зереф прижал ладонь к шее. Книга лежала близко и далеко. Он не был уверен, что успеет хоть что-то сделать. Он не был уверен даже в том, что собирается сделать. Из мыслей его выдернул огонь от маленькой ладони. Нацу крепко схватился за его руки, отвёл от своей шеи, чтобы притронуться горящими пальцами к ране. Нацу тряхнул головой, вытер кровь с подбородка и медленно встал. Отряхнулся от травы как ни в чём не бывало.</p><p>— Мы тут с учителем Анной рисовали окружающий мир. Я очень хотел нарисовать Игнила, но придурок Гаджил сказал, что это больше похоже на жука или лягушку. Так что если Анна будет жаловаться на меня, то ты знаешь, что Гаджил заслужил того пинка с утёса. Ты очень любишь книжки, так что вот. Вроде бы Анна назвала это «закладка».</p><p>Нацу вложил кусок пергамента с рисунком между страниц своей жизни и шумно вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты не навредишь никому, потому что я буду рядом и заставлю думать только обо мне, поэтому твоя магия ничего никому не сделает, так что не шути так больше. Я, кажется, говорил, что не хочу в это играть. Не буду, даже если ты захочешь.</p><p>Он перевёл взгляд на обожжённые руки Зерефа.</p><p>— Сильно больно? — с тревогой спросил он.</p><p>Его руки совсем не болели.</p><p>Зереф посмотрел на прижжённую рану на шее. Уродливый огромный росчерк. След преступления на вершине его греха.</p><p>— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>